GoldChaser
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Sociopath Bakura is after the millennium items but to get them he must stop Yami Motou transporting them to Shadi to destory them. With adoring but rejected Marik tagging behind him with love,Bakura hunts Yami and his worker.Will he succeed? BakuraXMarik


_**Warnings: Swearing, sex scenes, heavy violence.  
Perspective: Bakura/ The Antagonists (villain's)  
**_

_**I DO NOT OWN YuGiOH.**_

_**The character's ages will be between 18 and 28. Maybe be older, but I doubt younger**_

_**Slant = thoughts  
**_**straight = lines**

_**And… START!**_

_Come back here you bastard_

I propel my speed as I see him dash in to the road, running with all his might. He isn't looking back, the supercilious fool. He's so sure his stick legs can carry him away from me faster than my stronger and fucking-well longer legs can send me to grab him.

_Cocky bastard_

I know what he's gunna do. Right now, he's not going to risk running through the busy midnight rush hour, but soon, quite soon, he's going to gamble his life for the millennium items. Why? Because any second he's going to lose his entire cool and realise that this time it is most likely that I'm going to win and get my gold.  
His head doesn't seem to be so tightly placed on his shoulders and appears to be rolling about his shoulders. Any second now…

WHAM!  
He's done it! He's jumped in to the road and is now sprinting through cars. It's not long before I'm doing the same, hearing the screech of car tiers as I roll over the hood of a black Aston Marin Vanquish. The car's owner rolls down his car door and yells offence at me as I dart off, but why the fuck should I care about his colourful language? He can say whatever he fucking wants about my mother, I don't give a shit. The only thing I care about, not just now but even in all, is getting the millennium items from Yami Motou. His small but apparently quick frame seems to be coming in handy as he weaves round the shrieking cars like a worm. He rushes on to the pavement and I soon pounce on to it too. I'm close behind him now. All I have to do is reach out my hand and-

Suddenly, a stray motorbike comes aiming right at us, just as my hand is an inch off Motou's bony shoulder. I grab on to Yami Motou, he whizzes round to face me in shock before we both stand there for a moment in confusion as the vehicle drives straight at us on the pavement, pretty sure of where it's heading and with the rider still present. We both react at the same time, me pulling Motou back and him pushing me away, sending us crashing backwards, the sound of the motorbike coming to a sudden halt scratching my inner-ears like a cat's claws on a sofa. Before I can react, Yami Motou is off the ground and running again through the night, but I can't see where to through all the thick dust the bike had sent into the air.  
He got away.

I bring myself to my feet just as the dirt begins to clear from the air. I find myself facing the mess of the road, cars crashed into each other and others on their backs. Hundreds of angry yells echo through the air, and a few fights had already brock out. I swivel my head from side to side in search of Motou but he's gone for sure, not leaving a trace. I turn round and frown at the motorbike driver, still sitting proudly on his seat. I turn to scowl quickly as I look at his ridiculous get-up. I can't see the fucker's face but what I do see is black leather trousers, matching buckled boots, a stomach showing lilac jumper-vest and a black hooded coat, hiding his face.

"Listen you bastard" I hiss "Do you know what you've done?" I yell in anger as I stomp angrily over to him, ready to start a fight of our own.  
As I was about to grab him, he turns the bike handle and the bike speeds of once again, almost running over my damned foot.  
"ASSHOLE!" I roar after him, jumping up down and waving my middle fingers at him…

"I may be working for you currently, but I'm not your puppet" growls Duke Devlin as we stand in my hotel room

"You want what you want" I sneer, sitting on the bed "I want what I want. You help me get the millennium items and I'll give you the money." I smile, hands in the air and stand up so I'm eye to eye with Duke "And then, there you go! You can open your business and forget all this"

Duke carries on scowling at me. He snorts, shaking his head. "You know what?" he laughs "Keep your money. I'll get it another way"

And with that he begins to head out the room.

"You're making a big mistake" I yell after him as he opens the door.

"No. I'm really not"

He closes the door, and I am left alone. But this is how I prefer it. I hate help, but sometimes it is relevant, and with Duke being a hold friend of Yami's, he was very helpful when he was being my dog. Oh well… As I said before, I must prefer to work alone.


End file.
